Etinos
Etinos (에티노소) is the triplet brother of Zurei and Aamon, which are the children of Elizabeth and Vlad, the Vampire King and Queen. Personality Etinos' disturbed, child-like personality is a fact and he has had a very weird and eccentric personality even as a child, usually staying alone, talking to his dolls, self-harm, or turning others into wax dolls. Around others, Etinos usually acts very spoiled, childish, and demanding usually emotionally blackmailing either with tears or hysterical tantrums to get his way, in fact, he is quite mentally unstable and shows signs of psychotic behavior when angered. He is shown to be moved to tears easily which can quickly be replaced by loud yelling. He adores sweets and hates things that are bitter. Perhaps his most prominent trait is his attachment to his precious teddy bear, Teddy, whom he is almost always depicted holding and will become enraged if a person touches or speaks "familiarly" to him, let alone attempts to take him from him. Elizabeth's relationships with other men have led him to believe that women are sexually driven and so ignores Zurei's pleas for him to stop, believing her to just prude or shy. He may have even watched when Elizabeth and her lovers made love as he often does things like playing with Zurei's hair that he thinks may arouse her. Etinos can freely be categorized as a "yandere type" of character due to the bonds he is capable of having, even if they still are quite twisted. Etinos is childish but overly possessive and even if he's not always thinking clearly, he must decide the future not only for himself but also for Zurei. History Etinos was born the middle child of Elizabeth, and raised alongside his two siblings, Zurei and Aamon. Unlike Zurei, he and Aamon were given more freedom, yet the former did not receive enough attention from his mother that a boy his age required. Elizabeth, who referred to him as her "Little Songbird", often called for him to sing to her, which he was happily inclined to. Etinos as a child craved his mother's attention and would self-harm just to get her attention though these efforts were largely in vain. Etinos did love Elizabeth as a child however, this never reached her because she shows zero interest in him aside from his singing which sexually aroused her. Etinos received his Teddy bear from Elizabeth which she received from one of her lovers but had no need for. He prefers not to play so much with his siblings and remain alone with his only friend - Teddy. However, he was shown stalking Zurei because he thought that she was "Pretty". He has been murdering living people and making them into 'dolls' since he was a very young child. Elizabeth encouraged this behavior stating she loved his dolls and thinks he should make more. Many of these dolls were his mother's lovers once they were of no further use to her. When he finds Elizabeth's bloodied corpse in the rose bushes (upon being pushed from the balcony by Aamon) he burned what remained of her, laughing as he did so and put her ashes inside Teddy. Relationships Family Elizabeth Since he was a child, he was ignored by his mother and spent much of his time by himself rather than playing with his siblings. During his childhood, Elizabeth mainly used him for her entertainment ordering her "Little Songbird" to sing to her. He stated she ordered him to sing till his vocal cords bled as she felt aroused by his singing. Still she would pay more attention to his uncle Richter while Etinos is singing for her. Vlad Like Elizabeth, Vlad largely neglected his son. Like both of his siblings Etinos hates his father. Richter Etinos knew about the relationship between Richter and his mother which they have never hid, and disapproved of Richter. Zurei Zurei and Etinos, though they supposedly "detest the mere presence" of one another, actually have a somewhat sibling relationship. This relationship is shown during the countless times Zurei steals Etinos' Teddy just to have fun with him. However, even Zurei would stop in front Etinos' tears even though she says she simply hates this kind of bother. Etinos was shown stalking Zurei when they were children because he thought she was "Pretty". Zurei calls Etinos a 'hysteric'. Aamon Etinos is triplets with Aamon and Zurei. They were seen to be close as children, trying to catch bats together however, they would later grow apart. He states that since Zurei and Aamon were born from the same womb as him he cannot dislike them and loves them so much he is disgusted by them. Abilities Like all vampires, he has an inhuman strength as well as increased speed, increased vision and hearing, and smell. Being a vampire, he also has fast healing and healing saliva. Teleportation He appears to be capable of teleporting from nowhere in an instant. Pyrokinesis He is shown to have control over fire. Flying On the night of a full moon, vampires possess the ability to fly. Soul Transfer Summons the soul of (not right word) maniac from hell into "Teddy" with the incantation, "Dico questo Bazu ma abita nell'anima della magia". Other He can control and summon familiars. He can also turn his dolls into familiars - animating nonliving objects. Trivia * When he was a child, Etinos always sung Scarborough Fair to Elizabeth. * He hates eating spicy food. * He is right-handed like his triplet brother Aamon. * His favorite dessert is raspberry pudding. * He is mentioned to be something of a necrophile - although not necessarily a necrophiliac. * He likes sweet foods and hates coffee stating that it is bitter. * When he was small, his mother used to let Richter drink her blood in front of him.